<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ghost of Thunderbird Two by Gumnut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894580">The Ghost of Thunderbird Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/pseuds/Gumnut'>Gumnut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disaster, Gen, Newspaper Article, Thunderbird Two, not everything is as it seems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/pseuds/Gumnut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Conspiracy theorists are going wild with speculation after a sighting of a ‘ghost Thunderbird’ six months after the loss of Thunderbird Two and three of the Tracy sons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ghost of Thunderbird Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was an idea I had at work. Work is obviously a bad influence. There may be more of this at some point because there is likely an novel behind it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="cont">
  <h2>
    <b>The Ghost of Thunderbird Two</b>
  </h2>
  <p>
    <em>By Ned Cook</em>
  </p>
  <p>Conspiracy theorists are going wild with speculation after a sighting of a ‘ghost Thunderbird’ six months after the loss of Thunderbird Two and three of the Tracy sons.</p>
  <p>Multiple witnesses claimed to have seen the great green cargo plane through heavy smoke during the bushfire crisis in New South Wales, Australia.  The sudden downgrade of the fire at the time of the sightings would tend to agree with this possibility, however, due to the lack of both video footage and sensor recordings, many are dismissing these claims as wishful thinking.</p>
  <p>International Rescue as an organisation has been stood down since the disaster that took those three heroic lives last year. The world remembers the horrific footage of the massive Thunderbird Two hovering over the Thames exploding into flames.</p>
  <p>The cause of the tragedy has yet to be determined and as per international agreements with the rescue organisation, all property was retrieved by the Tracy family after survival of the operatives was negated.</p>
  <p>‘Birdspotters, as they call themselves, refuse to be defeated and continue to claim that the green Thunderbird still flies, whether it be reborn or only in spirit.</p>
  <p>Colonel Jeff Tracy, still in mourning and secluded on his private island with his remaining family, refused to comment.</p>
  <p>Truth or flight of fantasy? Personally, I think we can only wish the Tracys all the peace we can offer. This is a family that has sacrificed far too much.</p>
  <p>-o-o-o-</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>